Just Jessie
by FriendinMeFanficGirl
Summary: This is a story from Jessie's point of view about her life after being rescued by Woody and the gang. Over time she comes to fall for a certain space toy.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Jessie**

**As usual, I do not own Toy Story. I'm just yet another fan.**

"Uh, ma-mame?" I turned to see that space toy that helped save me. "I, uh, um, well, I just wanted to say you're a bright young woman with a beautiful yarn full of hair. A hair full of yarn. It's ah…um…I must go."

I smiled at him as he awkwardly gave me a compliment that he messed up. He must be shy when meeting new toys and wants to make a good impression. Considering that we wasn't properly introduced and what we went through, it must make him even more uncomfort'ble. He looked embarassed by his mistake, when he was just trying to make me feel welcome.

I didn't want him to feel bad. As he started to go, I grabbed both his shoulders and said, "Well aren't you the sweetest space toy I ever did meet!" And I meant it. Alright, so he was the ONLY space I had ever met. He was still nice though. By the look on his face, (which looked a little silly,) I could tell that he was pleased with what I said. We got interrupted by that dog, Buster, yea that's it, who was barkin bout' somethin. Parentally he needed to do his busniss' outside. Now me, I've got a soft spot for animals and I wanted to help the feller.

"That critter needs help," I exclaimed. I looked around and saw a little car. I grabbed it and slid down the race car track. We toys gotta be resourceful with whatever humans leave behind and I was itchin to see what it would be like. I'd never been on one of them before and it sure looked like fun. I got caught up in the thrill of the ride and yodeled. It felt so freein'. I feel so free now that I'm outta storage, no longer trapped for years in that dark box! I was yurnin for some adventure. Using the track, I was able to get up high enough to twist the knob so Buster could get out just as I'd planned. I jumped down and turned to see that space toy starring in my direction with his mouth open and wings popped out. I giggled to myself. He looked so funny. Betcha he didn't expect me to do that! I'll add some life to this room yet!

I introduced myself to some other toys that were real friendly, just like everyone else. Then that penguin called Wheezy started singing. He sounded real professional like. Everyone gathered around him to listen te his performance and cel'brated with him that his new squeeker worked. Wow, everybody round here really cares about each other. I think I'm gonna like it here. It already feels like home. Andy likes me a lot too. Woody was right. Speaking of that cowboy, I wondered where he was. I spot him standing looking out the window and Buzz walked over to him, looking concerned. He sure is a caring friend, what with going after him after he was stolen n' all. I hoped that Woody was alright. I walked up towards where they were. Maybe I could help, I thought. Seeing Woody's smile soon afterwards relieved me. I could tell that everything was alright.

The boys joined the rest o' us watching the show Wheezy was still doin'. Woody wrapped his arm around that Bo Peep. I noticed Buzz right next to me. I put a part of my arm on his shoulder to hopefully get him more comfortable round me. I figured it wouldn't hurt to see if that would help his shyness. He just smiled back at me for a little bit, his eyes gazing right into mine. That space toy was staring a little funny at me I thought. I don't know what that was about. Maybe it showed how strange I thought it was cuz he coughed a little into his other hand as if intentionally and then turned to look back at the show. I turned and did the same. Buzz started snapping his fingers and tapping his foot in time to the music and I just shook a little to it. Remember what I said earlier about how I think I'm gonna like it here. Well scratch that.

I _know _that I'm gonna like it here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After the musical number, the rest of the toys wanted to know the whole story of our adventure. Woody and I were curious too. How did those toys know where Al's apartment was? There hadn't been time te explain to everybody bout what happened since we had te scurry home from the airport so darn fast and then Andy was up playin' with us for so long.

We gathered round the rescue team for the tale. I was told how Woody accidentally got injured during playtime and Andy didn't take him to cowboy camp after all. The Sheriff was afraid that he would get thrown away. Lamb sakes alive, at least Emily donated me! I shuddered at the thought of being thrown into garbage. But luckily, he didn't have to worry bout that after all, what with Andy sowing him back together again.

Woody really was just rescuing Wheezy at the yard sale and wasn't being sold. The Prospector and I were just didn't want to lose him and didn't let him finish tellin' us what happened so that we could get him to come with us. Andy's mom wouldn't sell Woody for anythin'. It isn't just Andy's who's loyal to his toys but his family too. That's a relief for me. It looks like I'll be here for a long time then and well taken care of. That bandit Al stole him. I ain't surprised, since he stole me too from the place I was supposed to be dropped off at. He had snuck back in the truck lookin' to complete his Woody's Round Up set. Sure enough, he found me. He wasn't above robbin' from charity, so takin' "a family toy" from a yard sale wouldn't stop im.

That space toy bolted after Al's car without even thinkin' bout it. He wanted his best friend safe. A feather fell outta the trunk and Buzz memorized the license-plate. The other toys unsuccessfully reenacted the crime scene. Buzz thought that the words on the license-plate were some kinda code, so he kept typin' ideas on Mr. Spell. The other toys didn't think that he was on to anythin'.

"Come on! Let's just leave Buzz to play with his toys."

That lit a lil light-bulb in his head and he figured out that the letters really did spell out "Al's Toy Barn." He then told Etch to draw the culprit in a chicken suit. Everybody gasped, because it really looked like the chicken from the commercials.

Clever toy.

Buzz drew the map to Al's Toy Barn and asked if anyone would go with him to rescue Woody. Now that's what I call a loyal pal! He's the cowboy's best friend. Boy howdy, would the Prospector ever hate that! I wonder how a space toy and cowboy doll ended up becoming such good friends. They're so different from each other. Reckon I can find that out later.

Anyways, he inspired Mr. Potatohead, Rex, Hamm, and Slinky to go with him. Buzz was the leader course and he had to encourage them to keep going despite how long of a journey on foot it was and how they hadta cross the street to get to the store. He just never gave up and came up the idea of usin' those traffic cones and to stop whenever cars came by. Sure musta been scary doin' that. I hope that none of the humans got hurt. Funny, how they didn't even need to cross after-all. If only they woulda known that Woody was at Al's partment which was already on that side.

They split up ta look for the Sheriff and Buzz met nother Buzz who thought he was the real Buzz Lightyear. The rest uh the toys gave Buzz some funny looks, like they knew somethin' I didn't. That space boy looked embarrassed, but I don't know why. Maybe cuz that deluded Buzz put im' in a box like the others in that aisle. He had tried reasonin' with im', but that didn't work. What with him trying to explain to him that he was a toy and not a real space ranger and getting thrown outta sorts with that otha Buzz throwing him around. No wonder it happened. Thankfully, he got out eventually. I woulda had a panic attack, if I was put back in my box like that. He sure is impressive.

The rest uh the gang thought that imposter was the real Lightyear and he came along with em' when that dinosaur Rex said he knew how to defeat Zurg. He had only meant in the video game though. I didn't understand what they meant, so I raised my hand.

"A videogame? And what's a Zurg?"

"You mean you don't know?" asked the dino.

"No, I'm sorry… I don't."

"Have you been living in a cave? How do you not know what a video game is?" said Mr. Potatohead.

I thought miserably, _No, I've been living in a box actually._ I felt real embarrassed and wasn't sure what to say.

I was glad when Buzz spoke up. "Potatohead…really? Sometimes your rudeness goes too far. That's not any way to talk to a new member of Andy's room. We don't know very much about her and what she's been through." I smiled back up at him and he turned his head away from me while laughing awkwardly. Talk about shy.

Woody gave me a worried look and put his hand on my shoulder. "We don't have to get in to that right now. I can tell them later if you want."

"No, that's alright," I sighed. "I'll tell um'." It was hard, but I told them all about Emily, Al, and storage.

I had te ask. "What year is it?"

Slinky answered that it was 1999. I tugged at my braid like I usually do at times like these. I did the math in my head.

"That makes… _thirty_…_three_… _years_… in the box." That many years of my life were cheated me, most of my life.

Mr. Potatohead spoke up again with a very different tone to his voice.

"Jessie, I'm sorry for what I said. _I didn't know_." Boy howdy did that sound familiar.

That last person I heard say that came in.

"I know that you've been through really rough times, but they're in the past now. Andy is a great owner who is already crazy about you and a family of toys who really do care about you. Focus on what you have now instead of what you've lost. Oh!"

That's when I tackle hugged Woody because I knew he was right.


End file.
